Temporary Home
by White Shade
Summary: When the princess of Wonderland is born, Ten notices something isn't quite right. Isn't a daughter supposed to grow up knowing her mother? Rated T for later chapters. i do not own anything besides the plot. Ten of Clubs and Agent White.
1. Chapter 1

The king and queen of Wonderland were ecstatic. They were about to have their first child. It's gender was unknown, making the surprise even better. As this news became the talk of Wonderland quickly, there were a few people who were especially excited (save the parents). The suit of clubs were anxious. They were the queen's attendants, thus, they would see the child before anyone else in the palace. Number Ten, being the closest to the parents of the other clubs, not to mention the head of the suit, would be present at the birth, for the king wished it so. Ten agreed to this; it would be a different setting, giving him a break from his original duties. Although this wouldn't take place for months, the planning was made as soon as possible.

Number Ten went out soon after work. It was Friday, the only day any suit was permitted to leave the palace grounds, so Ten decided to visit his favorite tea house.

"See how old Patrick's doing," he said, talking to himself. Walking into the tea shop, he asked for his friend, the owner. Ten was ushered to the back of the shop where Patrick lived with his young son, Reginald. Patrick met his friend's eyes with glee.

"Ah! Good old Number Ten!" Patrick exclaimed. Ten smiled as he saw Reginald crawling about like a wild animal around the area.

"Hey, I'm not that old, Patrick," Ten said in a joke-like manner, the became serious. "I'm sure you've heard already."

"The king and queen? Of course! This is exciting, is it not? And I'm sure you'll see the child before anyone?" Patrick said, pouring himself and Ten some Raspberry Tea. Ten sat down, sighing stressfully from what the work day had brought him.

"Oh yeah, they've asked me to e there during the birth. I have absolutely no idea why, but I agreed to it nonetheless," Ten told his friend while drinking the tea. Patrick's face told his story. He was absolutely shocked. There was a silent moment before Patrick spoke.

"That's... that's great, Ten," he said. "You're a lucky man, you know that?"

"Sometimes, but some days, I just don't know," the club replied. Patrick spit his tea out of his mouth, staring at his supposed serious friend. Patrick did this often, for he and Ten were such good friends that their informality with each other was, on some occasions, quite hilarious. Patrick set his tea cup down on the table and he sifted a hand through his dark brown hair. Setting his old glasses on the table as well, he looked his friend straight in the eyes.

"What are you talking about now?" he asked. "Anyone would give anything to be in your position!" Patrick picked up Reginald, setting him in his lap.

"It's not the pay or anything, that's great, but let's face it, I haven't been exceedingly outgoing for the past year or two. My social life isn't...that great," Ten informed Patrick. His words were all too true. Ten was single and his parents died some time ago. He had the other suits, but they were back and forth with the queen's missions and demands. Sometimes, he saw one of them one day, and the next...well, it's the queen's only form of punishment. At least, the only method Ten had witnessed her make. Patrick was a constant that Ten could see on Fridays and he had others, but Patrick and him were close. Patrick had some advice for every situation, and this one was no exception.

"You'll find a meaning in your life someday. We all do," the tea owner said. Ten hoped he was right. Regular conversation about work came about and the two friends caught up with one another until ten found it an appropriate time to leave.

"Yeah, it's about that time. Reg here is gettin' tired," Patrick said, standing up. Ten was about to walk out, but first he could hear his friend mutter, not sure if it was to him or if Patrick was talking to himself again.

"You're more important on the inside than the outside. Once you come to realize it, everything falls into place. Trust me on that."


	2. Chapter 2 The Birth

A/N: I do not own any of the characters in this story except for Christy and Patrick, my OC,s. Reg belongs to Bri-chan (if no one noticed.)

Chapter 2- The Birth

"Gahh!" her scream could be heard throughout the entire palace loud and crystal clear. The arrival this child was huge news and great importance. This child, be it boy or girl, would one day rule Wonderland. The queen was devastated through the whole process. The midwife did a pretty good job of comforting her, but the king's hand wasn't too convinced.

"Almost, keep pushing, you're doing great," the midwife said. The queen's labored breathing became worse. They had been there for the past 12 hours, and Ten wondered why he was even here. The king had asked him a bundle of questions, though. Ten thought he was just nervous about becoming a father. Most of the questions were about babies, but Ten kept apologizing, for he had very little knowledge of the topic as well. The king was panicking again.

"Please let there be nothing wrong," he was praying. Ten tried to comfort the king once more. He was surprised his boss's hand wasn't broken by now.

"Majesty, I'm sure everything's fine. I'm sure we're almost done," Ten said, hoping secretly what he was saying was true. An hour later, the cry of a newborn child was heard, ringing through all of their ears. The queen was exhausted, but the child was out of her body finally. The queen let go of her husband's hand, and the two of them sighed in relief. Ten watched as the midwife took the child into another room to clean him or her off. While she was gone, the queen fell asleep, she was that tired. Ten looked to the king, awaiting instruction. He moved his hand around before addressing Ten.

"She'll be seriously mad if she wakes up and I'm not here. Why don't you check on the midwife," he told Ten. Number Ten nodded, walking out of the room and heading to the midwife's room.

He entered, just in time to see her wrapping the child in a little pink blanket. She looked up at Ten standing in to doorway.

"A pretty girl," she said. Ten stated his business.

"The king sent me to check on you, making sure everything was okay," he said.

"She's perfectly healthy; hardly put up a struggle. Give the parents my congrats. I must take my leave. Very busy, you know," she said, leaving Ten in a surprised state.

"Me?" he asked, just catching her attention. "I've never really ..."

"One hand under her head. the other holding her up. It's not too hard. You'll do fine," she called, completely disappearing this time. Ten looked back at the child, walking a=to the table where the girl lay on her back. He sighed nervously, picking the child up and hoping he as doing it the right way. Her eyes were shut tightly, but Ten could see she would develop brown hair, just like her father. Ten held the child gently, looking at her in amazement. She was so small and fragile. The girl was pure innocence. Ten slightly smiled at her, thinking of Patrick's words that friday long ago. Maybe he was right. Ten knew he had to return the child to her parents, but he couldn't keep from looking at her. There was something she possessed that captured his attention. Coming to the door where the king and queen were, Ten took a deep breath. He held the girl close as he opened the door, still finding the queen asleep. The king's eyes met his and then stared to the girl, his jaw slightly dropping. Ten gave the new princess to her father.

"The midwife took her leave, but she left her congrats," Ten whispered. The king nodded showing he understood. He stared at his daughter.

"She's beautiful," he said to Ten. "Well, worth the wait." Ten agreed. He walked over to the window at Wonderland. 'this will all be hers one day' Ten thought to himself.

"Think of a name?" he asked, being informal now. The king never minded this. He thought that in matters not related to business much, that because Ten was a friend, he didn't find it redundant they were formal with each other. The queen however, never liked anything informal in the palace. No one asked the queen any questions either because she didn't like it.

"No, but I was thinking maybe Penny or Beth," the king said. Ten's own personal opinion disagreed with those names. The girl didn't have a 'Penny' look to her.

"Don't mind my input, but I sorta liked the name Christy. Short for Christiana of course," Ten said, still looking out that window. The king thought about this name for a moment.

"I like that one, Number Ten," he said, making his friend and attendant turn around with a surprised expression graced on his face.

"I'll consider it. See what the queen thinks. Without her knowing the source," the king said, winking at Ten. He was safe in case the queen hated the name. The credit went to the king, but they would both know one name came from not he.

The Queen awoke a wile later, seeing the two people she had entered with. Her husband handed her the princess of Wonderland. The queen looked at this child for about two seconds before turning to Ten and the king.

"Have you picked out a name yet?" she asked, talking to her husband. The king cleared his throat.

"I was going to ask you," he said. "I have three names: Penny, Beth, or Christy. Christy short for Christiana." The queen didn't look at the child before answering.

"Definitely not Penny," she stated simply. Number Ten grew nervous, wondering if she was going to pick the name he suggested.

"Beth is okay, but Christy stands out to me somehow. Yes, I like that name," the queen finished. The king shot Ten a quick glance before he wen back to the subject.

"Then Christy it is," the king agreed.

"It's a pretty name, Majesty," Ten added, thinking he should say something. Inside, he was amazed that the queen picked that name from the rest! It was a silent honor the queen would probably never know. Both nervous and excited, he left the room, giving Christy one last glance. He felt his work was done here, and he should give the king and queen some privacy. It was only courteous of him to do. Christiana Heart, Ten thought as he strode up the hallway, returning to the other suits to finish the day.


	3. Chapter 3 The Early Years

A/N: I own nothing but the plot, Patrick, Christy and any other OC's I create.

Chapter 3- The Early Years

Number Ten had gone back to his regular days at the palace a week after the birth, but he never felt quite the same. As the few years passed, he found himself looking at Christy more and more every day. She was alone most of the time in a fenced off area that was near the king's office. She had a couple toys from all of the king and queen's other royal friends. She had many stuffed puppies and horses, but to Number Ten, she didn't seem to interested. He worked in that area and he would hear the child cry multiple times in a day. The king would come outside for a few minutes to be with her, but he was a busy fellow, and soon he would have to return. The queen never came out. Ten noticed that the queen showed little interest, if any, in her own daughter. She would shut the door once Christy cried or she'd walk out of that part of the palace. Ten knew this wasn't his place, but he felt bad for the girl. Apparently, the queen had 'more important' things to do than to look after a child.

One night, a Friday to be exact, Number Ten had been working later than usual. He still planned to see his friend, Patrick again, but today, a certain cry halted him from walking out the door that night. He almost left again, reminding himself it wasn't his place. But tonight, Ten contradicted himself; Christy cried a lot. Probably this was due to being alone so much, and Ten thought for a princess, this wasn't right at all. Ten thought this was enough. He'd listened to her for hours at a time so often, he thought he'd get used to it. However, he never did. Ten did his best not to show how worried he was about the child to the other suits, but tonight, he gave in. Something inside him forced him over to her fenced area. Her bright green eyes looked up at him. In her fence, she couldn't really go anywhere. Ten felt hurt seeing her like this. Her crying ceased, but he could hear her sobbing still. The queen wasn't around, (huge shocker) and the king had moved his office to another area of the palace, which made Ten a little more uneasy. Number Ten let his emotions get to him, and he picked up the princess. She wrapped her small arms around his neck, holding on tightly. Ten held her in his arms for a long time. He even sat down on the carpet just to hold her. Her sobbing soon quieted. She just wanted someone to pay attention to her for more than five minutes to change her diaper or fed her. Number Ten swayed her back and forth, calming her ever more. She was completely silent until she said her first word to Ten. At least, the first word she said to him.

"Rab-bit," she said. He held back a surprise gasp, holding her so she faced him.

"Rabbit," he repeated. She seemed to understand him. "suit," he tried other words and suit was a common word said around work. Maybe she picked it up.

"T..te...te-n," Christy stuttered. His breath came in faster than expected. She had nearly said his name! His name was yelled a lot at work, whether that be by another suit or the queen herself, but she had never asked him to quiet the girl, not once. Soon, Christy went back to saying rabbit, but Ten couldn't understand this. There were no rabbits in her fenced off area she always sat in. So then, how did she know this word? He sat with her some more. Then, the sound of a door opening rang in his ears. He suddenly grew nervous and startled. What if it was the queen? He clutched Christy close to him and he turned to see...The White Rabbit.

"Oh, you scared me half to death, Agent White," Ten said, sighing in relief.

"I'm sorry," White apologized as he entered the hall. "I heard the girl stop crying. I was just coming to see what happened."

"I shouldn't be here right now," Ten confessed. "I just couldn't stand her crying anymore..."

"I sneak out here a time or two after work too," the agent said. "I can't believe the queen is so heartless like this. I try to calm Christy sometimes, but she seems to like you better. I couldn't do it that fast." Number Ten smiled at the agent.

"It really sucks working in this part of the palace everyday," Ten said.

"I'll bet," White agreed.

"Was that her first word 'rabbit'?" Ten asked.

"I don't know," White said truthfully. "The king might though. Wait, he moved his office, so maybe not."

"Sorry to ask, but where is the queen?" Ten asked him.

"The casino, where else?" White said. "She's been coming more and more often for the past few weeks." Number Ten shook his head. That wasn't right no matter what angle he looked at it.

"I'm sure you could see her everyday without getting in trouble. That is, if you wanted," Agent White said, slightly hinting he knew of Number Ten's feelings lately. It was totally obvious to him. Whenever he was in that part of the palace, he would catch Ten looking at the girl while she cried. White know the hopeless feeling Ten held inside of him,for he felt the same way.

"How do you figure that?' ten asked.

"Simple, ask to become her attendant when she turns five," White answered.

"Attendant? You mean, ask the king?"

"Yes, I'm sure he won't refuse you. After all, I don't think he's happy having to leave her up here with the queen," the Rabbit said. That was an excellent thought. Number Ten would ask about the job. After all, the princess turned five next week, now that Ten was thinking about it.

"I couldn't imagine sitting here, doing nothing but try to look interested in toys I've been with for a few years," Ten said. "It must be awfully boring, not to mention unfair."

"I've replaced a few of them," Agent White said as if confessing a secret. "And I got her some new ones."

"Really? The queen didn't notice?" Ten asked.

"Did you?" he countered.

"No." The agent laughed slightly at hearing his remark. If Ten didn't notice, it was perfectly clear White had been inconspicuous and successful at it too. He pointed to the playpen.

"I replaced her millions of stuffed puppies with that rubics cube and a small keyboard, which I fixed myself to be quiet enough for only her to hear." Ten looked closely, coming to the conclusion he was right. There were less dogs and more of a variety of toys. "But," The White Rabbit continued. "I can't keep coming back. I'm late for too much as it is. Would you mind just coming to check on her for me? All I ask is a few times a week." Number Ten hesitated for a moment, not so sure if that was the right thing to do. Then, he glanced at Christy, who had fallen asleep in his arms without his knowledge. How could he refuse?

"I will, but as soon as I can, I'm asking the king about that job so he knows if he catches me after work," Ten said. White agreed to this, and added before leaving "For Christy."

"For Christy," Ten repeated, setting her down in the area. He kept Patrick waiting.


	4. Chapter 4 Childhood Years

A/N: I own nothing, I know. Just my own stuff I make like Christy and the plot, etc.

Chapter Four- Childhood Years

"You held the princess without the queen's permission?" Patrick gasped when his friend told him the story after he'd asked about why he was later than usual.

"Yes, but the queen doesn't pay enough, if any, attention to her," Ten said. "It's just not right. I think she's waiting until the girl is old enough to understand the concepts of economy and politics. Poor girl."

"I don't know about that. Ten, that's a big exaggeration. This doesn't sound like ponies and rainbows, either, and I, for one, don't like it one bit. It's risky. You're in the cross fire and you know the queen. I don't want that to happen to you, man," Patrick said with worry and warning in his tone. Ten stood up, a little struck back.

"I'm only in the cross fire because Christy's in it every day, every second, of her life. And that, that's just unfair and wrong!" Ten exclaimed. Patrick's eyes rose slightly.

"That sounds like something a guardian or a parent would say," he noted to his friend who sat back down in pure silence. "You're attached." Number Ten knew this already. He'd been attached ever since he had to carry her back to the king and queen when the midwife left. He was the first one to hold her after the midwife. He'd even given out a name that the queen picked out, whether she knew it not. Of course he was attached.

"Tell me something I don't know, but someone has to pay some attention to her," the suit responded. "The king would, but he moved his office countless times and he became distant." Patrick considered this.

"I suppose," Patrick finally said. "But one day, she'll say something to the queen, and I still don't know about this whole thing. I mean, The White Rabbit?"

"If the queen even shoots the girl a glance for even a second in her life," Ten said angrily. Patrick sighed, knowing he couldn't persuade his friend into giving this up. So, he said the only thing to say as a close friend.

"Just tread cautiously, my friend. I can see that you are completely committed to this." Number Ten looked at his friend, knowing he had someone who believed in him.

"Sorry for snapping," Ten apologized. "It's just, if you could see her every day in that tiny area, crying for hours at a time..." Patrick interrupted, hoping to get off the subject.

"It's okay, but just keep me posted, please," he said. Number Ten agreed as he left the shop. Friday was out for another week.

******

More years passed, and Number Ten continued to visit Christy after work every day until he asked the king about the job of becoming the princess's attendant. The king was overjoyed that Ten brought the topic up, and he's said he wouldn't have anyone else but Ten do that job. One day, when Christy was 12 years old, she began asking Ten more questions. One in particular made her upset.

"Why does my mother hate me so much?" she asked him. Ten hesitated. He wasn't sure if hate was the right word.

"She doesn't hat you, Christy. She's just...very busy most of the time," Ten said. He didn't want to tell her the truth of her earlier years, for Ten knew she wasn't ready for it. Neither was he. Christy sighed.

"Really, I know you and Agent White well throughout the entire palace. But, Agent White doesn't come around much," she said sadly.

"Of course I'm always around," Ten said. "I'm your attendant after all." That was all White's idea, though, Ten thought to himself after he said this. They were in Christy's room, sitting on her bed. The two of them were closer than anyone else in the palace. Christy didn't care for formality, especially when Ten was around. They talked like friends, though their relationship wasn't exactly like a friendship. To Christy, it was hard to describe, but she always knew Ten was there. He wasn't exactly a fatherly figure, she saw her father a few times in a month. He did give her advice, though. Christy sighed, laying back on the bad.

"School's going okay and all, but I feel as if something's missing," she said.

"Like what?" Ten asked.

"Like... a family. Like, all of my friends have. They talk about having dinner together and being close," she sighed.

"Empty feeling there?" Ten asked. She sat up, nodding as she let a tear fall from her emerald eyes. Ten caught it on the tips of his fingers, wondering why this was making her so upset. Christy looked up at him.

"I'm so close with you two. Not that it's a negative thing, but my friends talk about cool things they do with their families like camping and sports. I don't know, it just feels like I'm missing a lot," she confessed. Number Ten got up, looking into her closet. Christy never minded this, for Ten never really went into her closet unless he had a purpose. He came back with a box. He opened it, revealing baby toys, a small tennis ball, an old rubics cube, stuffed dogs, and a friendship bracelet.

"Hm, let's see," Ten said pulling out the keyboard. "Well, Agent White got you this keyboard when you were small. Now, you can play any piece of music we put in front of you on that piano your father got you." Christy smiled slightly. "And this cube," Ten continued. "You can solve it within minutes. Your grades are exceptionally well; straight A's this semester, and I know you can pull it again. Then," he pulled out the tennis ball, sighing. "The day I took you out on the tennis courts for the first time and taught you how to play." He and Patrick shared the love of Tennis and when Christy said she was board so many times after school, Ten took her out and she loved it.

"Yeah, my favorite sport now," Christy said, sounding a little happier as she took the ponytail out of her hair. "I guess you two could be considered my family." Ten enjoyed these talks they were having recently. He had the chance to tell Christy some interesting things about her and sometimes about Wonderland. She trusted him to no end, and that made the sneaking around when she was smaller, all worth it.

"You haven't missed much. It's all there, just in a different way," Ten concluded. She nodded, looking down at the box.

"If you don't mind me asking," she began again. "How come it's you and White. Like, was there something special you two did to get where you are now?" Ten looked at her in somewhat of a shock. He knew she'd ask eventually, he just didn't expect eventually to come today.

"I guess you could say that," he told her. "I'll tell you that story, but first, you have to close your eyes."

"What? Why?" she asked playfully.

"Just close your eyes, and no peeking," he said. She did, wondering what Ten had in store for her now. Ten opened his brief case. Christy had obviously forgotten what day it was. He pulled out her birthday present, shutting the brief case.

"Okay, open your eyes now," she said, and she quickly opened them, a smile instantly spreading across her face.

"Oh, a stuffed white rabbit!!!" she exclaimed. "He's so cute!" He gave her the animal and she hugged it closely.

"Happy Birthday," he said. She hugged him as a thank you for the thing she wanted most. It had become clear she wanted it when after tennis practice, Ten would catch her staring at it through a window of a shop they would pass.

"I love him!" she said, still excited.

"Good, now for that story," he said as she tucked herself in and listened intently as Ten told her part of the story of when she was smaller and White and him would see her and some of the funny things she did. He told her of when she was born and her father held her for hours. He kept his conversation with White and Patrick a secret, though. He didn't feeling those details were redundant at this point in her life.

"That's an incredible story," she said when Ten finished.

"Thank your father in secret if you see him. Tell him I told you the story," he said. The king had heard of ten and White's actions soon after Ten got the job of being Christy's attendant. The king was slightly surprised to hear what the two of them were doing, out of everyone in the palace. He had become okay with the situation, Patrick was relived for sure after Ten informed him of this. Christy fell sleep soon after, so Ten thought of going out to see his friend again. Now that he was her attendant, leaving the palace became more flexible. When Agent White came around at around nine at night, Ten went out to the tea shop.

After talking with Patrick, Ten headed back to the palace. It was late and he couldn't go anywhere else that he wanted to. Then again, where else would he want to go? To him, he had the best job in all of Wonderland. Not only was he around the future queen , who was nothing like her mother, he was with a friend almost 24 hours a day. He felt as if Christy was his responsibility, not only as her attendant, but also as her guardian. He'd stepped into Christy's life with The White Rabbit and she seemed happy most of the time. This made him happy too. He still remembered his friend's words from so long ago. Maybe he's right, Ten thought. Then, he remembered his run in with White, thinking now it was the best thing that had happened to him, despite the fact White had scared him out of his mind that night.

He walked into the palace, seeing Agent White looking into Christy's bedroom. Ten walked over to his friend.

"Seems like a long time ago, huh?" White said.

"Yes, but I'm glad we did this," Ten agreed, and they sat in silence watching Christy sleep. Ten broke the silence.

"Hey, aren't you late for something or other?" he asked. After all, he was The White Rabbit. Agent White shook his head.

"Not tonight," he said. "I think I'll stick around for a while yet."

"Alright, 'night Rabbit," Ten said walking away.

" 'Night Ten," White said. They were so informal, the queen would throw a fit if she heard them. They were friends and formality for them didn't really exist. The queen probably also had no idea that they had a relationship with her daughter.

Ten sat on his bed that night, thinking about Christy. He wondered if his influence was good enough. Rather, when the queen was going to start paying attention to her own daughter. The second thought scared Tent the most. With a snap of her fingers, the queen could have Ten and Christy be separated forever. She had all the power, and if she didn't approve of him, then he was pretty screwed. The king had saved him a few times though, and this time would be no different. the queen was unaware (or simply had forgotten) that Ten was her attendant. It still worried him to no end. He eventually fell sleep, but the thought were always in the back of his mind.


	5. Chapter 5 Teenagers

A/N: I own nothing. All credit goes to the series and Bri-chan.

Chapter 5- Teenagers

When Christy was 13, the king and queen had another child. This one was a boy they called Jack. He had blond hair and blue eyes, looking nothing like Christy. This time, the king had Jack with him most of the time. Jack spent most of the time with him, but he still worked. The queen paid little attention to Jack, just as she did Christy. Ten's worries for Christy slowly died, and Christy was used to no attention from the queen by now. She was somewhat into school dances by the time she was 15, but she never talked about guys much. Ten thought this may be because she talked about them with her girl friends at school. However, one day as the two of them were returning from the courts, Christy made some interesting conversation.

"There's a dance this week," she mentioned. Ten asked if she was going to go, and she seemed a little agitated.

"Yeah, but I'm thinking about otherwise," she said.

"Is there something wrong with going?" Ten asked.

"No, but I need a dress," she said as if it were a problem.

"You've plenty of those, thanks to your mom and dad," Ten said. It was too true. She had hundreds of dresses. The queen looked at her one day, and she disapproved of the image with her in a t-shirt with the White Rabbit logo on it and jeans. There was something about the picture that made the queen buy her all those dresses. They were really fancy and some of them were pretty on Christy, but Christy shook her head. Ten wasn't getting her point.

"That's the problem. I don't want o go being Princess Christiana Heart," she said, practically spitting her last name and title. "I want to be just another girl." Number Ten understood the normal feeling, but still couldn't comprehend the dress issue.

"Is that all?" he asked. If it was, Ten didn't seem to mind if she picked out a dress for herself.

"Well," she said. "I thought that to be normal, I could go with someone else. Like, a date or something, but I've never been on one, and I don't like many of the guys at my school."

"You don't like anyone?" Ten asked surprised, and Christy shook her head.

"None of them strike my interest. I'm looking for someone who likes to laugh and let lose once and a while. Who's not afraid to take on life and try things out," she said. Ten instantly had her match. He thought about Patrick and Reginald. Reg was about 17 now, and she was 15 and pretty mature. Reg was a comical guy and he mentioned the term 'let lose' more than once to his father. He noticed Christy was looking at him.

"Sorry, just thinking," he said.

"About what?' she asked. He hesitated at first, but then decided she should know.

"I have this friend across the city, only a walk or two away. He runs a tea shop, and his profit went up I know. He has a son named Reginald who's around your age. he's 17, I think. He seems like the guy for you , if I'm not misjudging your comments about guys," Ten explained. Christy was open to this idea. Ten always has something, she thought, and she smiled at him.

"If you're sure," Ten said. "we can see them tonight."

"I would like that, thanks," she told him "But why haven't you told me about this friend?"

"I didn't think it was too relevant to you," he said. "Anyways, I know you like tea, and Patrick's...there's just nothing like it." Christy smiled some more at her friend.

As they made their way to the tea shop, Christy asked Ten, "What will happen to me when I become queen?" Ten said the first thing that came to his mind.

"I don't know," he said. "I assume you'll take a man, possibly your mother's choice. I could be wrong about this, but I think you'll learn lots of economic stuff and what it means to be a queen." Christy's smile disappeared and a wave of worry overcame her. He stopped, seeing her reaction.

"So much for being normal," she said a little sarcastically. "But, if you stick around, I'll be able to do anything." This made Ten smile, but he knew she already could do anything she set her mind to, whether he was present or not.

"Christy," he said. "you've got the ability to do anything you wish if you work at it. I'm merely reassurance."

"Yeah, my only reassurance," she said. "Of course next to White. He's around less though."

"Your friends," Ten suggested.

"We argue. Not to say we haven't, but I'm not with them for almost the entire day," she contradicted. She was getting to be good at that. Then, out of nowhere, she stopped. Ten asked her what was wrong.

"Ten, I'm in my tennis outfit," she said, her cheeks turning a pinkish color.

"So?" Ten said. "Down there, no one honestly cares." Christy laughed, mentioning what her mother would say to this. Ten laughed too, and he went on saying he spent so much time down here because the common folk were here. The common folk weren't as 'stuck up' or selfish as the royal families. That was Ten's opinion though. They started again, coming upon the tea house a short while later.

"Here we are," Ten said, but Christy wasn't convinced.

"Are you serious?" she said, analyzing the place. It had simple architecture to it, making it easy to miss for a tea house. The only sign that warned you there was a tea shop was the neon red sign that flashed the words 'tea house' across the top of the building.

"It's so simple, I like it," she finished as Ten ushered her inside. The inside was busy tonight, Ten noted. There was such a ruckus inside, with people up at the counters and ordering tea and cakes. Ten found it busy for a Wednesday. Christy noticed all the common folk here, concluded this was a common hang out for them. She noticed a shorter man up on a pedestal toward the back of the shop. She realized that despite the racket int he place, she liked it. But, like was an understatement. She loved it here.

"Come, this way," Ten said, offering her his arm. She took it, but in this way, it wasn't formality. It was different feeling, more of a friendship. They walked up to that small man sleeping at the pedestal. Ten shook him hard. The man mumbled in his sleep until he awoke, still sleepy, talking to himself.

"Wha? What's Doormy done now?" he was saying.

"Timmy," Ten said, bringing the man back to his senses.

"Huh? Ah, Number Ten," the man named Timmy said. "There, in the back." He already knew Ten's business, which was in a way, kinda sad. Then, he looked at Christy. "And who is this lovely young lady?"

"My name is Christy," the princess said, but the name flew right over Timmy's head.

"Ah, good to meet you," he said before resuming his slumber with a BONK on his head against the pedestal. Ten looked at him, shaking his head, a smile across his face.

"Don't mind him," Ten said, and Christy began laughing, for Timmy had a strange behavior. How could he sleep with all the noise? That was a question that had baffled Ten to no end. They entered the livable part of the shop. A man stood, his back to the both of them, busy with something.

"Patrick, good friend," Ten said, and Patrick turned around, as if knowing Ten had been there the entire time. He turned, instantly laying his eyes on the princess whom he heard so much about, but never met. Then, he looked at his friend.

"Good old Number Ten," Patrick said. Ten smiled again; it was like their personal joke now.

"I'm not that old Patrick," Ten responded. Then, Patrick looked to Christy.

"Who's this here with you?" he asked, but he already had a hunch.

"This is Christy," Ten introduced. Patrick gasped, thinking Ten was messing with him.

"The Christy? As in, the queen's girl?" Patrick choked out.

"Yes, I've brought her here to met you and Reg. That is, if you don't mind this," Ten explained. Both of them told Patrick of Christy's issue with the school dance.

"Not much for formality, eh Princess?" Patrick asked, chuckling. Christy joined, noticing how off that the statement sounded, but it was true.

"Nope, I prefer to run about in jeans and play Tennis," she responded. Patrick turned around, pouring the three of them three cups of Raspberry Tea.

"I thought, sometimes Ten, that you exaggerated about her. Now, I see you aren't kidding," he said. Christy turned to Ten, somewhat in shock.

"You two talked about me?" she asked.

"Talk dear," Patrick said. "Present tense. We still do." She still looked at Ten.

"Guilty," Ten said, and the two friends laughed. Christy turned playful, brushing the whole thing off.

"What about me?" she asked.

"Many things," Patrick said, somewhat saving Ten. She looked at him instead. "From the day Ten and Agent White saw you when you were two years old."

"Since I was two?" she asked confused.

"Yep, if it weren't for Ten and White, you'd be anti-social and have no morals or values," Patrick said. Christy turned back to Ten.

"What is he talking about?" she asked Ten. Patrick invited them to sit down and drink the tea while he and Ten tole her the story of Ten and Agent White.

"So, if Ten and White hadn't run into White, none of the would have ever happened?" she asked when they finished.

"Most likely," Patrick said. In response, Christy set down her tea, and Ten was already finished with his. She hugged him, this time in gratitude mixed with desperation.

"thanks for letting your emotions take over you that night," she said. Ten looked at his friend who shot him a smile, and Ten did likewise.

"Well, don't you two have a special bond," he said, joking around. "You two grew off of each other."

"How do you figure this?" Ten asked, a little dumbfounded.

"Think about it!" Patrick exclaimed. "Before, you'd come to me and we'd talk about politics and business, which now is a bunch of crap and you know it," Ten laughed at this, knowing his friend was right. "Then, one night you come and just rant and rave about how sorry you were that this girl's mother paid no attention to her," he continued. "Then, you finally talked about something worth talking about."

"Yeah, I guess I did," Ten said, not coming to this conclusion earlier.

"Softy," Patrick teased.

"Sap," Ten countered, and all three of them laughed at each other.

The door opened and a voice came, rich and low.

"And what, may I ask, is so hilarious? Is it my shoes?" the voice asked. They turned to see Reginald in the doorway. Christy turned around to see the tea shop owner's son. He was a decent height and thin, wearing the most ridiculous outfit Christy had ever seen. A tan coat, which wasn't bad with the blue shirt under it with the white shirt under that. It was the green pants and the overly large hat that through the whole outfit. Then, Christy saw his shoes, and she laughed even harder. They were lime green, matching nothing at all! She noted a bow tie he wore which was blue, but those lime green shoes were so funny!

"Possibly," Patrick said.

"Thanks Dad," Reg said as he hung up his coat and hat, revealing his pure white hair. it had been tucked away under his hat, but it extending down to his ears with a gentle curl to it. So, Christy thought, this is Reginald. Not the most gorgeous, but definitely fair.

"Number Ten, always nice to see you," he said, joining them, eyeing Christy. "And who might this pretty lady accompanying you be?" Christy turned pinkish again.

"Reginald, this is Christy," Number Ten said, and Reg's eye's widened.

"As in...the queen's...Christy?" he managed to choke out. Number Ten nodded and Christy got up. Reg had no idea what to do in this instance, so he bowed before her. This action was contradicted shortly.

"Oh quit the formality. Stand up and shake my hand like anyone else," she said, being friendly in her playful tone. This wasn't the response Reg expected from her, but he stood back up and shook her hand. Patrick rose from his seat, followed by Ten.

"How about you two get to know one another. I have something I wish to talk about with Ten and Ten alone," Patrick said. Ten had no idea what his friend had in mind now, but he followed him outside, flashing Christy a smile before he completely disappeared out the door.

"About this dress," Patrick said when they were in the backyard. "How much are we think here?"

"I'm not sure," Ten confessed. "I was hoping that if those two got along, we could take them shopping or something."

"Reginald doesn't have a date to his dance either," Patrick said. "Maybe if they hit it off, they could coordinate with one another. Agree on a certain color. Why does the princess want to go shopping? Doesn't she have enough dresses?"

"Beats me," Ten said. "But I want this to be for them. I don't want Christy to do something she doesn't want to"

"Likewise," Patrick said. "Let's both take off tomorrow."

"Grand idea, Patrick," Ten said. Then thought to give the two of them more time alone together, so the two friends came to ordinary conversation, consisting of the princess and Reginald.

They returned to find them sitting together, a rose in Christy's hand. Reg was in mid sentence, making Christy laugh when Patrick interrupted.

"Why hello you two," he said, breaking the awkward feeling both he and Ten were getting.

"Father," Reg said. "I think I've found someone to go to that dance with. She's totally not what I expected." Christy gasped. "That is," Reg continued. "If she'll agree." Reg looked at Christy and Patrick and Ten's followed. Christy didn't like the fact everyone was looking at her.

"Of course, Reg," Christy said, hoping all the eyes would go away. She felt slightly embarrassed with Ten right there, watching her.

"Good!" Patrick said, once again breaking the awkward atmosphere. "We were just talking about taking to two of you shopping together tomorrow." Christy's face lit up. Apparently, things were going well, and Number Ten couldn't have been happier for Christy at that moment. After arrangements were made, Ten and Christy left the tea shop. they ran into Agent White outside. He as just about to enter. They told him about the upcoming events. The White Rabbit hesitated.

"What would your mother say to this?" he asked, slightly concerned.

"When has her mother cared?" Ten countered him. They agent scratched his head, proving Ten had made his point. Before they left, White grabbed Ten's wrist, whispering in he ear so low Christy couldn't hear.

"You won't be around forever. You could be relieved of this soon," he warned.

"You can't be relieved of making someone happier than they've ever been in their entire life, no matter what anyone else says," Ten whispered back, solid with his actions. The White Rabbit shot him a look as they wen their separate ways. Christy had no idea what Agent Whit's face was trying to say, but Ten knew that look on his face all too well. It was a look of warning, almost like the one Patrick gave him when Christy was young. The White Rabbit knew the consequences of the queen; the last thing he wanted was for Ten to suffer the same fate.


	6. Chapter 6 Objection With Exception

A/N: Yeah! Interesting part in the story. Sorry it took forever. I own nothing but my stuff.

Chapter 6- Objection with Exception

Shopping resulted in the agreement of the color purple for the coordination of Reg and Christy. Number Ten realized Christy didn't have any purple dresses in her large wardrobe of bottomless dresses. This would be somewhat of a change for her. The dress Christy picked wasn't as expensive as Ten expected. It was a simple design, descending from her shoulders to the floor. That is, until she wore the silver high heels she picked out. After the shopping for them was complete, Ten took Christy to a jewelry store. He had placed an order the day before just as a surprise for her. Then, he thought the order would be a perfect match for the dress. When they walked in, Christy held a protest.

"I have plenty of gold jewelry, Ten." she said. "You really don't..."

"Yes, gold Christy. Ever here of silver?" he asked. Christy looked confused at his remark. "Wait here." Ten went up to the jeweler, who even remembered him from yesterday. He asked for the order, and when he received it, he went back to Christy holding a black velvet case.

"What is this?" she asked.

"Silver, and it's only a coincidence that it matches," Ten said, handing her the case. She opened it, and she gasped. She stared at the silver chain and the charm on the end in the shape of The White Rabbit's logo. Ten had this made for her because a regular rabbit for a charm was a little dull for a necklace, but The White Rabbit's logo said something to the observer. There was something about that logo Christy loved. It caught he attention; it puzzled her, thus why she loved it.

"this is incredible! Why did you do this?" she asked, still staring at it.

"Because," Ten said, grabbing it to fasten it around her neck. "There is nothing else like this in Wonderland. You've loved this thing for a reason I can't fathom, but with White's permission, I had this made. The gold didn't look nearly as nice." He saw how it hung on her neck, and it was perfect for her. She touched it with her fingertips. She looked in the mirror at the store, then spun around to meet the club. She threw her arms around him.

"This is really special. Thank you so much," she said.

*********

The day of the dance approached, and just before she left with Reginald, Ten met her at the front of the palace. She looked stunning with the dress on and she wore the silver around her neck.

"Have a great time," Ten said, for it was all he felt he could say.

"I will thanks for everything," she said, giving him one last hug before heading for Reg's car.

"If there is any trouble at all, please call," Ten called after her. She had his cell phone number, which Ten rarely checked, but tonight was different. She shut the car door, waving as Reg drove off, Christy in the passenger's seat. Ten used his phone for emergency use only, and tonight, he kept it on all night. Just in case something were to happen. He and Agent White sat with each other on the patio in the back of the palace. White had no where to be, for the queen had no orders today. Ten was supposed to be relaxing, but he couldn't. He always had this worry over him about Christy.

"Ten, you really need to relax," White was saying. "It's the girl's first date..."

"I trust Reg, it's the dance I'm worried about," Ten said.

"You're still paranoid," White said. They held good conversation while White was trying to calm Ten down even just the slightest bit. Midnight approached, and the sound of a phone ringing filled the patio. White jumped at the noise; Ten's phone never went off. If fact, he'd forgotten Ten even had a phone, it rang so rarely. He picked it up, hearing Christy's distressed voice on the other end of the line. There was loud music in the back round, making her hard to hear, but then it quieted as if she had shut a door.

"Hello?" Ten asked for the forth time.

"Ten!" her voice sounded scared.

"What happened?" he asked, worried now. The White Rabbit sighed. All that work for this to happen.

"There are people getting drunk and violent over here," she said.

"How's this possible?! It's a school dance!" Ten exclaimed.

"Yeah, about that," Christy said. "There was an incident at the school, so they moved it here at some dude's house. His family was supposed to supervise. Reg is outside the door..."

"Despite the people, are you okay?" Ten asked.

"Um...what's your definition of okay?" she asked, nervous now.

"Did anything happen to you. Like are you hurt in any way?" Ten rushed his speech. The agent grew curious with their conversation.

"Well...my arm was cut with a broken beer bottle. Reg covered it the best he could, but the blood won't stop. My friend, Alexis thinks she's pregnant," she said, scared and then a scream was heard int he back that sounded close.

"What was that?" Ten asked.

"Reg," Christy said, but that was it. There was a silent moment as Ten tried to comprehend as of to how this could have happened.

"Where are you?" he asked finally.

"About a block from White's house. I recognized the little fountain he has. It's a street with lots of houses, but few inhabitants," she tried explaining, but Ten already knew the area. "Reg is afraid to drive me home. His car is a total reck as well as everyone else's here probably. It's dangerous here!"

"Agent White and I are on our way now," he said. "I have to go. We have to get Patrick. I don't get service in the tea shop."

"Hurry! Bye, but please hurry!" was the last thing she told him before they hung up.

"What happened?" White asked.

"Block from your place, drinking, teens only, loud music, violence and smashed up cars," Ten stated, but the second reason got Agent White to his feet, grabbing his coat. Drinking a block away, not if he could help it.

They rushed out the door, telling no one else what was going on, not that there were many people in the halls anyways. They jumped into White's car and went to pick up Patrick. They gave him a quicker summary of what the situation was, and Patrick jumped in with them. White drove fast, but he made sure it was safe enough for them so the car wouldn't tip over. They drove past White's house, and drove into the neighborhood with many houses, but few inhabitants. The party was obvious with the music and lights coming from only the one house. White was mad as all hell and Patrick was filled with nervous emotion along with Ten. It was the most horrible feeling Ten ever had to feel in all his days. All three of them nearly jumped out of the car, and Patrick thrusted the door down. They found the smell of smoke, alcohol, and salsa (?) in the air. There were hundreds of teens at this party. Even the DJ was young.

"Split up," Agent White said at the top of his lungs and every one of them scattered like sheep while White pulled out his phone. Ten ran about the entire place, looking for any closed doors, but a loud voice stopped him.

"Ten!" the voice was Reg, and Ten looked above him to find Reg fighting off about five drinks around him. Ten spotted the staircase and he darted. He helped Reg fight the five teens off of them, seeing Reg wasn't drinking at all. Patrick was a good father. The boy was torn up like he'd been fighting with wolves. He didn't have his coat on, but the rest of the outfit was totally torn.

"Found them!" Ten exclaimed once he saw the agent. He went off to find Patrick, remembering the location.

"Where's Christy?" Ten asked. Reg opened the door, revealing two frightened girls.

"Go!" Reg said, and Ten saw more drunks coming for him. Ten ran inside.

"Christy!" he exclaimed, and she turned around with her friend. They were sitting on a bed, and Ten ran to her side. She thrusted herself onto him, crying like nothing else.

"Ten," was all she said as she wept on his shoulder.

"How did it get like this?" Ten asked her friend.

"This place was alright at first. It was just dancing and the parents were home," Alexis explained. "But, as soon as they left to go out. about two hour ago, the beer came out. We didn't think much of it, but then Reginald got into a fight with some of the guys. I don't remember what it was over because I passed out. I woke up next to a guy I rarely knew. I was slipped a date rape drug, I know it." Ten thanked her for keeping Christy company and apologized for what happened to her.

"It was fun before, though. those two were having the best time," Alexis said, trying to be optimistic. "That is until that jerk running the party cut her with his bottle." Ten pried Christy off of him to look at the cut. Reg did a good job of covering it, but she was right, the blood kept coming.

"Let's go home," Ten said to Christy, who merely nodded still crying. He turn ed to Alexis saying, "We'll give you a ride too. Where do you live?"

"A mile or so. Not too far," she said. He saw Patrick and Reginald reunite in the doorway along with Agent White. Then, White disappeared down the stairs. Ten got up, practically carrying Christy to the doorway where Reg was. He looked at her.

"I'm so sorry Christy," he kept saying. "I should have gotten us out the second I saw the beer."

"It's okay," she managed to say between sobs. "It wasn't your fault." The music stopped unexpectedly. Ten and Patrick looked over the rail, seeing Agent White standing on the top of the machine. He shot his gun once, and silence swept over the crowd, drunk or not.

"Alright! Party's over!" White shouted. The guy running the party was pointed out by Reg, the same one who cut Christy.

"And you put you in charge?" the drunken boy's voice said in a slurred tone of speech.

"None of your drunken business, smart Alec," White responded in a harsh tone. "ALL of you get outta here before I call the cops..." a police siren covered the air. "Oh yeah, sorry, already did." There was a huge ruckus throughout the party, but the cops got everyone attending that party. They were talking to Reg, Patrick, Ten, Christy, and White after assessing the damage of the cars and the house.

"You two did the right thing," the chief was saying to Reginald and Christy. "Because of this and Reg here isn't drunk, I guess I'll let you off. Along with your friend. We'll get her to a doctor to find out if she's pregnant or not." He thanked Agent White for calling them, and the group left the party. White drove the car.

"I'm proud of you son," Patrick said. "You protected Christy and you didn't have one drink. I couldn't be any more proud." Reg thanked him, proud of himself too, but he looked at Christy in Ten's arms.

"They still got her, though," Reg said. Christy no longer was crying. She felt safe now.

"That's okay Reg. I would have been worse if you hadn't been there," she said. "I'm sorry for disturbing you all," she was saying to the three adults.

"You called," Ten said. "That was all I asked, and you did it. You just had me worried sick when I heard what was happening int he back round."

"Sure, Ten," White said. "You were paranoid the entire night."

"I'm sorry," she said to Ten, beginning to cry again. Ten just held her.

"You're safe now. That's what matters," he said, tightening his grip around her. White drove to the palace first.

"I'll drop off you two afterwards," White said, letting Ten and Christy out of the car. "Actually, you two have no car now. Take mine tonight, Patrick. I won't be needing it tomorrow. I took off."

"Thanks, White," Patrick said, getting into the drier's seat. "You can come by tomorrow and get it." He drove off with Reg, and the three of them made their way inside the palace. They opened the doors to the wing where her room was, but Agent White jumped at the sight. The king and queen were standing in the middle of the floor. Ten gasped and Christy followed.

"Your Majesties," White said, trying to be normal even thought it was pointless. "Shouldn't you be resting?"

"I should ask the same of you, Agent White," the queen said. The king looked at Ten, then to Christy, noticing the cut on her arm.

"What happened?" asked the king, even though he really didn't want to know.

"it's quite the story," Ten said. "To summarize, let's just call it an underage drinking party that was on because the original plans were disobeyed." The queen gasped. Then, she looked at Christy, for once.

"You were drinking!" she exclaimed.

"No! Not her!" Ten exclaimed. "But the party turned into that."

"Party? When do you attend parties?" the queen asked, and Christy gasped in response. "And where did that awful dress come from?" she asked her daughter. Christy's face grew offended. Ten brought his arm around her waist, reminding her not to say anything she might regret later. This one, though, Christy knew she wouldn't regret.

"Since when do you care?!" she asked in an angry tone. She sounded calm at first but then she spat the last word. The queen gasped.

"No one asks my questions. I do the asking!" she exclaimed. This wasn't going to be good. Christy was taken aback by this response.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said sarcastically. "How was I supposed to know something you never told me?" The queen gasped again, but Christy continued.

"Oh, another question," Ten released her. She had this under some control. "I'm asking you because you've never talked to me until now! You ignored me my entire life so far. All you did was shoot me disapproving looks. You never said a word to me! So, I'm sorry that I didn't magically turn into the girl you wanted! We never spoke. A few times a month, I'd speak to Dad. A few times a month. I never see you! Thus, I don't know what you expect!" The queen grew upset by this.

"I am your mother. You will not speak to me this way. This is inexcusable! Who raised you?" the queen asked. Christy wasn't going to mention Ten until she knew where this conversation was going.

"I don't know, but it obviously wasn't you!" she yelled. "I just wanted to be normal, so I attended a dance. It didn't happen as I had expected so I called to get out of there. And we did," Christy said.

"We?" the queen asked, and that's when Christy realized her speech error.

"Yes, I had a date," she said simply. The queen snapped.

"I already have your husband picked out foe you! When you turn 18, you will be queen and you will be happy. Why? Because I command it. When did all this happen?" the queen exclaimed.

"When I decided Christy needed a constant in her life," everyone looked at the king and Christy returned to Number Ten. His voice caused a silence to overcome them, but the queen wasn't for the silence. She looked at her husband, somewhat shocked.

"What did you say?"


	7. Chapter 7 The Queen's Final Ruling

A/N: DON DON DON....what will the parents say? (I own nothing but my own character and imagination.)

Chapter 7- The Queen's Final Ruling

"When I decided Christy needed a constant," the king repeated.

"What constant?" the queen asked annoyed.

"I'm not going to say," he said.

"And why not?" she asked.

"Because then it's 'off with his head!' I know you, and Christy would never forgive you," the king explained.

"Why would she?" the queen said. "There's no one to grow attached to. We named her for Wonderland's sake!" The White Rabbit and Ten took offense quietly. The king looked at Ten.

"Well, that's not exactly true," the king said, and the queen's eyes widened.

"Then who did? I distinctly remember picking the name Christiana from you list you had," she said, smartly.

"But what you don't remember is that Ten was the first to bring the name up," the king said. White knew this, but the queen and Christy gasped at the same time. The princess turned to her attendant, purely in shock. Ten named her? The queen just didn't know it? The queen gazed at Ten.

"How...dare you," she said, walking over to him. Ten put Christy behind him when she came inches from his face. "Why are you even here?" Ten laughed on the inside.

"Um...you promoted me to be Christy's attendant. That might have something to do with it," Ten responded. The king was shot another dirty glance and demanded an explanation from. The king shortened it, but the queen was still upset.

"So, you've raised her?" she asked Ten.

"If that's what you'd call it, then yes," Ten responded, some pride in his tone.

"Off...with...your...head," she spat at him.

"No!" White and Christy said at the same time. The queen looked at the agent.

"Is there something you wish to say, Agent White?" she asked, practically daring him to speak. White took this dare as an invitation.

"Yes, I started it," he said. The queen's face changed once again to annoyance.

"This isn't a child's game. What are you talking about?" she asked.

"I caught Number Ten one night with Christy when she was younger. I had been sneaking around myself, but I was late for too much business then. I asked Ten to come in my place to check on her," he explained. "If anyone should get their head cut off, it's me." Ten grasped Christy and she leaned against him, worried for White.

"Oh, I know. this is better," the queen said. "Ten, you are banished from seeing Christiana. White, you will resume your duties with double the load, and," she turned to the king. "You and I are going to have a conversation." Ten felt Christy grasp him harder; she wasn't going to let go of him.

"How could you do this to me?" Christy yelled. "All you have done is make my life miserable!"

"Welcome to the world, hon," the queen said. "Ten, you are going somewhere you aren't going to like." White knew where that place was. It was her dungeon. It wasn't pleasant in there. There were probably dead bodies from the prisoners back when the war commenced. It was a disgusting place. Dark, narrow, not to mention easy to get lost in. Christy was pried off of Ten with a struggle. White finally grabbed Christy off of him as she cried as much as she yelled and struggled. She leaned against White, hopeless as ten went with the Ace of Spades to the dungeon. He tried to be strong, and held his tears until he was thrown into a cell. He was in his worst nightmare. One night he continued a life he loved more than ever; and the next, with the queen's words, he was thrown in this awful prison. he couldn't do anything but sit in the cell, looking at nothing but the small torches alined perfectly in the most horrid place in Wonderland.

Christy was miserable as anything. She had the rest of the evening with Agent White before he was to be condensed with work.

"Why?" Christy kept saying. "Why this?"

"I don't know," White said, worried for his friend. What would he tell Patrick tomorrow when he got his car back? Ten was in a bad place. he thought he shouldn't tell him, but he thought Christy would tell Reginald, so he might as well.

"I'll be alone again," she sobbed against White.

"Listen to me," White said. She looked up at him. "No matter what happens, know that Ten and I care for you no matter what. We don't care what's happened. Now, I'd get yourself out of that dress. Your mother will probably ruin it if you don't. And..." he pulled out a map. "If you want to see Reginald, follow this map." He handed her the piece of paper, showing her an underground tunnel she could take. He knew these routes like the back of his hand.

"Don't, no matter the circumstance or desire, take another way. Ten is somewhere down there, but DON'T look for him. You'll only get lost," he added. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes," she said sadly. She took the map, hiding it in a special box in her nightstand. It was that time, and Agent White knew he would need sleep. He gave Christy one final hug before tucking her in.

"I'm sorry," White said, leaving, but Christy whispered to herself, "Don't be. It's the queen who will be."

*********

"Whoa, your mother did WHAT to Ten?" Reg exclaimed when Christy snuck out for the first time using White's passage. She ran into ALexis and found out she wasn't pregnant. Christy went to Patrick to tell him what happened, but he informed them he had already known because Agent White stopped by.

"I can't believe this," Reg said. "Christy, I don't know what to say." Reg held her as she cried more and more at the tea shop.

"Oh boy, Ten, what did you do?" Patrick said. Reginald looked at his father.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Ten was so caring of her, I don't know how he did it. He knew she was the queen's yet he felt he needed to steep in. Thankfully, it paid off, but I warned him of the consequences. he seemed to know this day would come, yet he kept going," Patrick said.

"Ten knew?" Christy asked.

"I'm sure he did," Patrick said. "But he loves you so much, Christy. If you'd have seen him before this. He's changed a lot since that day with White. You became the center of his focus, even his life. I can't imagine what he's going through right now." Christy took in Patrick's words, unaware of Ten's supposed behavior before she came along.

"The angel from above," Reg said, kissing the top of her forehead. She sobbed some more on his shoulder, but Reg could have cared less if his clothes were soaked with her tears. Christy stood up finally supporting herself.

"I have a question for you guys," she said. Patrick turned around as Reg looked at her with curiosity.

"Let's say you have an important decision to make, but if you are supposed to do something, but you are taken away from everything and everyone you loved, would you still consider doing that one thing you were supposed to do?" she asked.

"Of course not," Patrick said. "If I was supposed to do something, but no one is with me like friends and family, I would never do it. i would rather do something that I enjoy, like the tea business. I had Ten, White, and then Reg behind me the whole way. And I love it. Why are you asking this? I thought Ten would have surely covered this with you." Christy only looked at them for a long while before responding.

"I know what I'm going to do now. Thanks," she said.

"What was it for?" Reg asked.

"You'll know soon enough," she said.

That night, Christy followed a suit who was heading down to the dungeon. She was very quiet, and she mapped the route off of the one White gave her. Then, a second time she mapped it from her room. Yes, she had seen Ten twice, but he probably hadn't seen her. She held back her tears down there, being extra careful not to make a noise. Her plan was too perfect to blow off because of her emotions.

The king caught Christy returning one of those nights. He asked her what she was doing, and she led him into her room where she explained her plan. The king kept this a secret, and when he returned to his room, while the queen was out, he added onto that plan in secret. He had to get Christy out of here, and she wasn't for formality anyways. She hadn't changed and she refused proper manner lessons and ballet. He set up a day by day payment for her he was paying for. He was getting her out slowly and the only way he could think of how to do it legally. The queen made the decisions, but the king had all finical abilities.


	8. Chapter 8An Important Decision

A/N:getting close to the end guys. I'll be writing more, don't worry. I do not own the Syfy characters.

Chapter 8- An Important Decision

She returned to Reg a week later, and she ran into the White Rabbit prior to her visit.

"White!" she exclaimed. White gasped.

"I never saw you here," he said as they entered the tea shop. It was White's lunch break, and Christy came for Reginald. She dragged him away from his father and up into his room.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I need your help with something," Christy said. "But you have to promise that you'll tell no one of this if you say no."

"Okay," Reg said slowly, not sure where this was going.

"I need you to come with me back to the palace," she began. "I'm going to take you down to a dirty place, so if you agree, wear grungy clothes. I'll need you to keep watch and do some quick thinking if we come across trouble."

"What are we doing?" he asked. She hesitated, but she knew it was only fair to tell him.

"You're helping me bust Ten out," she said.

"Are you crazy?! Then what do we do when Ten is back up at the palace?" Reg asked.

"Don't worry, I'm going over this with my father the next time I see him. I don't know when I'm going to do this yet. I just need to know if you have my back on this one," she said.

"I have your back, but what about the throne? I mean, aren't you like, destined for it?" Reg asked.

"Jack can have it," she said. "I don't want something I will spend the rest of my life regretting." Reg's eyes widened, but he supported this decision, no matter how obscured it sounded. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Okay," Reg said. Christy looked confused.

"Okay what?" she asked.

"I'll help you bust out Ten... when you're ready," he said.

"Thank you so much!" she said grateful he supported her, but Reg looked troubled. "What's wrong?"

"Nothin'," Reg said. "It's just I'm not so sure how we're going to pull this off." Christy left the shop after talking to Reginald. She snuck back into the palace. Now, she had to find her father. She walked around the palace, like nothing was happening. She strode up the hall to the king's room. There was her mother instead.

"Oh," Christy said as the queen looked at her.

"Christiana," the queen said. "Come her for a moment." She obeyed, a tad frightened.

"I can't believe you grew attached to Ten," she said, and Christy's eye brows rose. "I mean, really. What about Ten made you like him so much?"

"I refuse to answer a question of that sort," she stated.

"Really? Why is that?" her mother asked.

"Why spend my time explaining something someone wouldn't understand?" she answered with a question, something the queen hated deeply.

"I swear Agent White raised you instead," she said, returning to her task of who knows what. Christy held her secrets and couldn't believe her mother was this naive and carefree, yet so serious when she desperately hated something. Christy walked out of the room; she wasn't continuing this discussion any longer. She checked the king's office, but he wasn't working either? Had he gone out somewhere? She noticed a suit walking around in a suspicious way, so she hid herself as she followed him. Nine was heading down into the lower part of the castle, but Christy knew the queen had no knowledge of this.

The king slipped away from his wife to see Number Ten. He was allowed anywhere in the castle, and no one questioned his coming and going. He made his way over to Ten who was sitting in the cell, staring at the floor.

"Ten," the king said, and he slowly raised his head.

"Majesty," he said, being formal all of a sudden.

"Look, I have a way to get you and Christy out of here," he said, and Ten first thought the king was only getting him to listen to something. The king didn't joke around.

"I ran into her one night. She's planning something, but I only know a few details. I know it involves you, and I took it a step further..." he took out a piece of paper, showing Ten an adoption agreement. Ten's mind tried registering this, and he finally understood.

"Sign this, and Christy's yours by this Friday," he said, and Ten's face told the king everything he needed to know.

"I couldn't possibly..." Ten started.

"I don't want to see her marry someone and live a life I know she isn't going to like," the king interrupted. "Besides, I wouldn't trust anyone else." Ten stared, concerned with his decision. The king handed the paper and a pen to Number Ten.

"A signature away," the king said. "Please." Ten looked at the paper. Just a few more days of this cell and he could be free if the plan worked. He stood there for a while, but he took the pen from the king. He smiled as Ten's writing signed his daughter into safety. A suit came and interrupted them, but Ten was done. He gave the paper to the king.

"Majesty," the suit said, and Ten saw a flash of something behind him. he looked closer into the shadows, seeing a figure. The king and other suit didn't notice it, but Ten could sense who it was. She was getting good at that. If she wouldn't have worn that necklace, he would have never noticed her. Christy knew Ten could see her, and that's what she wanted. She saw her father and began to wonder what he was talking to Ten about. She let the White Rabbit's logo shine just enough through a small crack in the wall. Ten looked her straight in the eye, not realizing it. She hid in the shadows as the suit jolted past her, not even shooting her a glance.

"Father," she stepped out of her hiding spot. The king jumped as Ten looked at her.

"You scared me," he said.

"I need to talk to you," she said. "About that diversion..."

"Ten knows," he said.

"Okay, I have Reginald in too," she said simply. The king's eyes widened and Ten came to the entrance point of the cell. "White, at least come into the conversation." The king and Ten looked puzzled, but The White Rabbit stepped out from the shadows on the other side of the walkway of one of the underground palace's many twists and turns.

"I can't fool you so easily," he said with confidence. "Now Reggie's in. That's good. I saw the kid pack quite the punch." Ten said nothing, impressed at Christy's skill to see Agent White down here.

"What else do I need to know?" the king asked. "Before I tell you what I did."

"Nothing. I have the route planned out, and now that White's here, I'm going to ask him if he could clear the path I'm taking," Christy said, handing White a sheet of paper. He analyzed it.

"Not too hard, and well thought out. Be sure you sneak out int he morning. I'd say before six for sure. Then, come back at about one. I'll have my job done," he said. Christy nodded, turning to her father, asking what he was going to say.

"I've done something, but I need the final few things. One is your approval," the king said, clearing his throat. "On Friday, you are officially Ten's responsibility. Now, this is how we're going to do this."

"Wait, you mean Ten and I are..." Christy started.

"He signed it a while ago. You and Ten are going to move into a house. I furnished it myself and paid extra for it to be installed. You can arrange it however you two want it. You have new beds, the best kitchen I know to be, and a spacious living room. You'll see the other features later. I had two keys made. One for each of you, and Christy, I suggest you pack things you are bringing with you," the king said. Christy was speechless of what her father had just done.

"You paid off a house for me and Ten?" she said, making sure she heard him correctly.

"Yep," the king said. "Make sure you get your items in that house by Saturday. that's when you're going to get Reginald to get Ten out of here."

"I can assist you with that moving," White said to Christy. "Screw the duties. They aren't that great anyways. It's small things; more like busywork to me." The king pulled out a key.

"Christy, this is your key to the house. By Friday. You two get going. Now," the king said. Christy looked at Agent White and they both walked back above ground. The queen forbid Ten to accompany her. She never addressed White.

Christy looked at her millions of dresses. White had gotten some boxes for her to put her things in. She packed her gadgets first, consisting of small things like snow globes and figurines. She came to her closet by the time the sun was setting.

"All those dresses?" White asked.

"Absolutely.......NOT!" she said, making sure there was a few seconds in between to make White think she was serious at first. "I mean, is this not the most ugly thing you have seen in your life?" She held up a pea green colored dress with the most poof effect either of them have ever seen on a dress. White laughed at this. The dress was undeniably hideous. "Maybe I can sell them for the cloth or someone who likes it," she thought out loud.

"Keep them in a separate pile then. We need to focus on the things you're keeping and taking with you," White said. They made their first trip to the house that night. She realized where she actually was.

"Hey, was that a coincidence?' she asked. Ten and her were neighbors with White.

"Maybe," White said. "I really can't say. Your father did this." Christy picked out her room and dropped the boxes in it. They went back to the palace. This continued throughout the remainder of the week until Thursday came along. White came to see her in the morning.

"I need to see Reg, and tell him what to do tomorrow," she said. White told her he would go there while she went through more stuff. She had an outfit picked out for tomorrow, and it was the crummiest thing she owned. She packed her necessities that night. Her hairbrush, toothbrush, tennis racket and anything else she needed for Friday. She put these things in White's car and she dropped these things off at the house. That was the last of it. She was dropped off at the palace while White made a break at the tea shop. Jack was given the throne, but that was the last thing Christy wanted. He can have it, she thought. I'd rather spend my life with friends and my second family. She couldn't back out of this now. Reg was in, White was taking care of the route and suits. Her father paid off a house for her and Ten; this was it. Her last night at the palace was spent dreaming of escaping and her life ahead of her.


	9. Chapter 9 In Your Arms

A/N: Final Chapter! Thank God. Thanks to all who reviewed!!! I love you all. I own nothing concerning the character from the series.

Chapter 9- In Your Arms

Christy's alarm went off. Four-thirty in the morning. Reg was probably up already, and Christy got up to dress into her clothing. Her room was empty now. Only the mattress, her clothes and the alarm clock. She put her pajamas into a bag along with the alarm clock and she snuck out with the passage. She'd only use it one more time after this. She met White at the tea shop through the back door. She had walked the whole way, rather, she ran most of the way.

"White," she said, gasping. "We're good to go." He led her inside and she put the bag into White's car. Today was it. Reginald ran down the stairs when he heard the door shut and White's voice. He saw Christy and he slid down the railing. She was looking at White while he explained to Patrick she needed to stay here until one int he afternoon. Only then was the path completely safe. Christy gave White a hug before he left the shop for the day. She looked at Reg.

"Here we go," she said. "One o'clock sharp." He nodded.

"I can't believe you two," Patrick said. "I swear Reg, you finally get a real adventure."

************

"Go now," Patrick said. "It's about an hour from here to the palace." He literally shooed them out of the shop until they were outside. It was eleven thirty, but Reg kept his watch on good hand for them as they set for the palace.

"Crap, it's bigger on the inside," Reg said as they headed through the passage at one. Christy led him through the twists and turns. She gasped, seeing the corpse of a three of hearts. She looked at he wall, clearly seeing the message on the wall written in blood. 'A.W. waz here' it said.

"Nice system," Reg said slowly as they kept going. White was at the entrance where she had followed the suit through that one day.

"Get him out of there," White said, tossing her a bobby pin. She took it and began picking the lock. Ten stayed silent the whole time, but it was hard to resist not grasping her in his arms the second she had successfully picked it.

"Queen alert!" White said.

"Come on!" Christy urged, but Ten didn't need it one bit. He dashed out of the cell, grabbing Christy's hand.

"Dah!" Reginald said as he saw suits in the tunnel. How was this possible?

"The queen summoned more," White said as he caught up to them. Reg looked at White, and he returned the signal.

"Christy, get Ten out of here. Ten," White threw him his key to the house. He caught it, coming to the conclusion of what was happening. Christy gave Reg one last glance before she ran with Ten out of the palace underground. White and Reginald began dealing with suits. White tossed Reg a dagger. He used it proficiently; then White took out a sward.

"What's with that?" Reg asked, fending off a five of hearts and feeling worthless and annoyed.

"Experience leads to a better variety of tools to use," White responded as he kept fighting. They dealt with the suits as they came, wondering just how many suits the queen really had. The White Rabbit was staring to think there were tow decks in the assortment, for he thought he wiped two six of hearts.

Christy ran with Ten back to the tea shop. They needed a break from fleeing. The house was another few blocks yet. Patrick discovered them on his lunch break.

"Ten!" he exclaimed. "You're a mess!"

"I know," he said, but Patrick noted Christy didn't look much better from the disgusting underground of the palace. "But we made it. I don't plan on staying much longer."

"Oh," Patrick said. "Where's Reg?"

"Um....he and White kinda had ta..." Christy started. Patrick held his hand up, not wanting to know, but he knew Agent White wouldn't let anything terribly bad happen to Reg.

"They should be out in no time," Ten said, looking at Christy. They stayed for a few hours, but White and Reg never showed up.

"I'm starting to worry," Christy said, and Patrick felt the same. Reg had been out for countless night and hadn't returned until dawn, but this was different. He was in some real trouble with the suits. Patrick began pacing.

"We'll stay until they show up," Ten said. Patrick insisted that they clean up if they were sticking around. Timmy came in to help Patrick with the clothes washing. Christy went in first to the bathrooms and by the time she came out, Timmy had her clothes washed and dried. Ten went next, and While he was taking his turn, the back door thrusted open. In came an exhausted Agent White and an injured Reginald. With the shop closed, Patrick had just set dinner on the table. He gasped, calling for Christy. White and Reg both had taken quite the beating, but Reg looked far worse. Among the wounds, Reg had a large gash that ran along his left arm. The cut was deep, and Reg held out through he running, making him tired beyond comparison. White had his fair share of wounds, mostly cuts from bladed weapons along with the millions of bruises, making him look like a purple and yellow spotted agent. Christy came flooding into the room, seeing her two friends beat.

"White!" she exclaimed first, seeing his condition. Then, she looked at Reg, seeing his condition wasn't much better.

"They gave you two a good problem," she said, examining White.

"I'm fine, Christy really. This has happened more than once, but I swear that queen's got two decks working for her. That was a lot of Hearts, Spades, and Diamonds. Makes me wonder what happened to the Clubs," White said. "Reg there looks worse than me."

"Yeah, well I didn't expect the Diamonds to put up such a fight, not to mention a distraction for when the Spades came," Reg said as Patrick led him over to the couch.

"That looks serious, Reginald," Patrick said, looking at his son's shoulder and arm. "They got you good." Ten came out of the shower and Timmy handed him his clothes, explaining the noises coming from downstairs. Ten ran down after getting ready, meeting Agent White and Reg, seeing the scratches and huge gash on Reginald's arm.

"White!" he exclaimed. "I've never seen you this horrid before!"

"You've also never seen me deal with two decks of cards," he replied as Patrick returned with bandage wraps and fluids to help clean the wounds they had. White winced slightly as Christy put the alcohol over his deepest cut. He never got used to the sting that stuff brought. Patrick was finishing with Reg's gash and Reg was holding in the stinging factor. His face showed them all though.

"Christy can finish with you," Patrick said. "I'm starving. The soup is hot off the stove. I'll bring some over."

"Thanks Dad," Reg said as Christy sat next to him. Ten was conversing wit White, getting information from him about the queen and what was going to happen to them.

"The king is letting you return to the palace for duties, but you only have to show up about to times in the week and of course emergency. He passed me a note before Reg and Christy came. The queen, I have no idea what she's going to think," White was saying. "But you're safe I think." Christy sat with Reg, talking about what happened too.

"Reginald, you had me worried sick," she said, wrapping the bandage around his arm. "I'm just glad to see you okay now. You and White make such a good team."

"Yeah," he told her. "But I did what I had to, you know?"

"I guess. You were brave to stay," she said, wrapping him in a hug this time after she finished his arm. Patrick brought the fresh, hot soup over to the living room. Ten and Christy stayed for dinner and Timmy even joined, listening to the incredible story of the day from all the different viewpoints. After dinner had finished, Reginald asked Christy an interesting question.

"You do realize the throne is never going to be yours right?" he asked.

"As I said, Jack can take it. He'll enjoy it more than I ever would," she said. "Besides, I don't think I'd be as happy if I couldn't run down here to help with the tea shop."

"What?" Ten asked.

"Yeah, I was thinking about taking a job here," she said.

"Well, I'd be happy to have you," Patrick said. "I could always use an extra hand in the morning with opening up and there's always room in the kitchen or a waitress." Ten, White and Christy left the tea shop, reaching their homes. Ten stepped out of the car, Christy following.

"Would you do the honors?" Ten asked. Christy reached into her pocket, gabbing the key. She unlocked the door to the house, showing Ten the new place.

"This is...amazing," Ten said.

"I brought you your stuff, Ten," White said. "It's in my car. The essentials, that is. You'll have to get anything else from that apartment of yours." White left Ten and Christy to their new house, returning to his own.

Christy touched the only silver necklace she had that was upon her neck and she turned to Ten. She was free. SHe was relived of her duties to be the future Queen of Wonderland, a position she didn't like, and she got to move into a house with her most trusted friend. Her father cared truly, but he was busy so often, he didn't express it much.

"Welcome home," Ten said to Christy, lifting her off the ground as if she were ten years old again. She laughed as he set her down.

"Permanently," she added.

"What would you call the palace then?" Ten asked.

"A temporary home," she said. "Just a place I was in and came out of...alive." Ten chuckled at her joke, though it wasn't one a matter of hours ago. She hugged her best friend from when she was two years old. That best friend she will always have...That lucky Ten of Clubs.


End file.
